Pretty Near Perfect
by InsonsInsontis
Summary: Spencer is a housewife. Well househusband, really. Aaron's househusband. Aaron is an agent that needs to work on his priorities. None of that really matters though. All that matters is that Spencer makes a dynamite cherry pie. SLASH.


Sorry if anyone gets an alert for me editing this...totally forgot the disclaimer . I don't own Criminal Minds or Spencer and Aaron. I just kinda wish I did.

Possibly (most likely) a wee (lot) OOC. It was just for a bit of run, really. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid makes a dynamite cherry pie. He makes a dynamite apple pie, too, and pumpkin cookies and green bean casserole and – well he pretty much makes dynamite everything. But the cherry pie, that is his best homemade recipe. Naturally, because Spencer Reid is such a selfless young man, he wants to share his cherry pies with as many people as he can. And this cherry pie, it turns out just <em>perfect<em>. Spencer can tell by the flakiness of the crust and the way it smells – and also because he swipes his finger in some of the filling that bubbles out. That's why, this morning, when his darling husband, Aaron, leaves for work, Spencer places a boxed cherry pie in his hands and insists that he share it with his co-workers.

He doesn't think of the consequences of course. After all, what harm could come from a cherry pie? Unless, god forbid, someone got sick from it. That would be awful. Spencer's not sure whether he would die from mortification (because he certainly can't call it the "World's Best" if it makes people sick) or guilt (because Spencer has a soft heart and hates to see people in pain) first.

But since the likelihood of someone getting sick off of Spencer's pie is zero to nilch, he decides it is fit for Aaron and his coworkers. Spencer doesn't realize just how terrible his decision was.

It's not that Aaron's co-workers are bad people that don't deserve cherry pie. It's mostly that Spencer hasn't actually met any of them and, to the best of his knowledge, none of Aaron's co-workers suspect that he has a househusband waiting for him at home. Which is okay, Spencer decides, because Aaron doesn't need to sing his love from the rooftops for Spencer to know he cares.

But when Aaron walks out of the house that morning, kissing Spencer sweetly on the lips and thanking him for the pie that his co-workers were sure to love, Spencer suspects Aaron doesn't realize what a bad decision it is either.

* * *

><p>Aaron Hotchner walks into the Behavioural Analysis Unit with a soft smile and full hands. His co-worker, David Rossi, is the first person to take notice of his superior's particularly cheerful gait. Naturally, this warrants commenting.<p>

"Hotch," He greets, using the nickname he and the others have given their boss. "You seem happy this morning."

He says it like Aaron is never happy, which definitely is not the case. He's pretty happy any time he is around Spencer who, despite his lanky height and physique, fits with Aaron like a glove on a hand. Aaron just doesn't smile much. Not because he doesn't want to, but because he thinks he looks goofy and that's hardly professional. And really, there are rarely good times for smiling in his line of work.

"I am," Aaron replies, then holds up the box. "You should be too, because I happened to bring the best cherry pie you will ever eat."

This catches Rossi's interest and his eyes instantly dart to hidden concoction in the white box.

"Cherry pie? The _best_ cherry pie? Because I've had a lot of cherry pies so if this is false advertising," he trails off.

Derek Morgan happens to be walking by during this exchange and is immediately drawn in by the words cherry pie.

"Hotch, man, I love me some cherry pie. So if you have some there better be enough for everyone."

"I'd hardly bring in a half eaten pie." Aaron replies, rolling his eyes.

He leaves both men standing in the bullpen and heads to the break room to warm the treat up in the oven of doom. He's not entirely sure the oven won't eat the pie itself, but it definitely won't taste as good cold so he takes his chances. The inside of the oven looks like it's never been cleaned – which is probably accurate – and Aaron just hopes and prays that the big black chunk of _something_ on the top doesn't fall while the pie is heating and kill it.

Thankfully it doesn't. Within ten minutes all one can smell is the beautiful aroma of Best Cherry Pie Ever™.

"Boss-man, what is this amazing smell greeting my nostrils?"

Penelope Garcia looks properly enticed.

"Cherry pie. Would you like some?"

Of course she would. Who wouldn't like a slice of cherry pie?

Aaron begins to slice the pie and put it on the various mismatched plates he's found in the cupboards. He hands one to Garcia and asks her to tell the others to come to the kitchen if they would like a slice. He's generous, but he's not a slave. It doesn't take long for the rest of his team members to file in and grab a slice of their own. And sure, they probably have much more important things they could all be doing but Aaron and his team work hard and everyone deserves a break once in awhile; even if it's only five minutes spent eating a treat that is probably not meant to be eaten in the early morning hours.

Not feeling at all guilty, Aaron bites into his pie. It's absolutely delicious, of course. He expects nothing less from Spencer. As he finishes his pie, he pictures his beautiful husband rolling out the dough with his tongue between his lips and flour in his hair. He wears an apron sometimes, one of those 'Kiss the Cook' novelty aprons. It was a birthday gift from Jack (that Aaron paid for). Aaron thought Spencer was humouring Jack at first, but when Aaron realized how messy Spencer could get, he figured Spencer was wearing it more so to save his cardigans and sweater vests. Spencer may be a great cook, but that doesn't mean he's a clean cook. If nothing else, it gives Aaron a good reason to sneak as many kisses from Spencer as possible.

Aaron's so off in his own world thinking about Spencer that he doesn't even hear Emily Prentiss talking to him.

"Earth to Hotch," She says, knocking him on the head.

Hotch fixes a glare on her.

"Yes Emily?" He asks, like he hasn't just been ignoring everything she says.

"I said, did you make this?"

"Of course not. My – "he pauses, realizing his mistake.

Morgan pushes himself into the conversation, eager for information.

"Wait a minute, are you saying you have a pretty little lady waiting at home for you?"

"Well, something like that I guess."

Hotch expects them to catch on to his obvious awkward wording, but no one does. Instead, JJ grabs his hand and gasps. Curse open windows causing sunlight to glimmer on shiny surfaces; they make secret keeping so much more difficult.

"You're _married_?" JJ exclaims, eyeing his wedding band. "How did we not know you were married?"

"And why weren't we invited?" Emily pipes in.

"I didn't even know you started dating again. I mean, after Haley," Morgan glances at him as he winces.

In truth, Aaron had started dating Spencer before Haley's death. He doesn't feel guilty about it at all. Haley had once been his highschool sweetheart, but that ship had sailed. He has Spencer now and he feels more connected with Spencer than he ever did with Haley.

"Yes, well, I never really felt the need to discuss my private life with my co-workers," Aaron says, with a slight hint of warning.

Emily rolls her eyes. "Yea yea."

"You tell your wife this is the best cherry pie I've ever tasted," Rossi says, trying to diffuse the interrogation on Aaron.

Hotch nods and wonders what Spencer would think if he knew all of Aaron's co-workers thought he was a woman.

* * *

><p>It's a slow day filled mostly with paperwork and tying up loose ends so Aaron is surprised when his co-workers don't continue to bother him about his new 'wife'. He is thankful nonetheless. When he drives home that night he smiles, thinking of the delicious dinner Spencer will have prepared for him.<p>

Sure enough, as he walks through the door he is hit with many delicious aromas and a smiling husband who takes his jacket and hangs it in the front closet.

"How was work?" Spencer asks, rubbing his shoulders.

"Good. Everyone loved your pie," He pauses, hesitant. "They, well they think you're my wife."

"Oh," Spencer's smile drops.

Spencer and Aaron have always been open about their relationship. They both attend Jack's parent-teacher conferences, they go on public dates all the time, but Aaron has never felt comfortable telling his co-workers that he is in a relationship with another man. It's not that he's ashamed of Spencer. Spencer is brilliant and kind and beautiful. It's just that he has to see these people every day, and he doesn't want his personal romantic choices to put a strain on their team. It's hardly something they can afford in their line of work.

"Hey," Aaron says, reaching for Spencer's arm. "I know what you're thinking. I'm proud of you, Spencer. I want to show everyone what an amazing partner I have, I just don't want to create any problems in the team. "

He pulls Spencer close and kisses his temple. "Now what's for dinner?"

Dinner is lasagne, garlic bread and Caesar salad, followed by the most delicious tiramisu Aaron has ever tasted.

They make small talk during dinner, mostly about Aaron's day, and how Jack is doing at school. It's slightly tense and more than slightly awkward if Spencer staring at his plate like it's the most interesting thing in the world is any indication. It's not that Spencer is mad, Aaron knows he's not. It's that Spencer is disappointed and that's much, much worse.

So Aaron finishes his dinner quickly and he dries dishes as Spencer washes them. Because he got home so late, Jack is already tucked in bed and fast asleep. Aaron gently pushes Spencer up against the counter and kisses him soft and sweet. Spencer wraps his arms around his husband's neck and presses into him as Aaron takes control. A hand encircles Spencer's wrist and tugs him towards the stairs and, ultimately, their bedroom, where Aaron will show Spencer just how much he loves him.

* * *

><p>Spencer packs Aaron leftover lasagne for lunch the next day, but the team gets a particularly stressful case where someone is poisoning male prostitutes so the Tupperware container doesn't leave the break room fridge. It's a close case, only an hour away, so the team spends the entire day in the field and the entire night going over information. It's stressful and it's tiring and Aaron wants nothing more than to go home and curl up with Spencer. It's late when Aaron gets home. There is an untouched meatloaf in the fridge and Spencer is fast asleep, clutching Aaron's pillow.<p>

* * *

><p>Aaron spends all his waking hours working on the case. It's been a week and he has hardly seen Spencer even though they live in the same house. There hasn't been another victim since their investigation started, so the team is going over evidence and bouncing ideas off each other, hoping they catch a break.<p>

Aaron's cell phone rings during their meeting and Spencer's name lights up the display. Aaron has an itching feeling that ignoring it isn't such a good idea, but he really needs to focus on the case so he declines the call. If anyone notices they don't say anything.

It isn't long before they've run out of ideas and decide to go back into the field. Aaron, Rossi and Prentiss decide to revisit the crime scene, while JJ and Morgan agree to re-question some of the key people in the case.

As a group they step outside the BAU into the cool, calm air. It's quiet and relaxed, Aaron thinks, and it feels oddly optimistic. It doesn't last long though, as a frantic Spencer comes running towards them all long limbs and flailing arms.

"Aaron?" He questions, like he's not entirely sure it _is_ Aaron. "Aaron, something happened to Jack. He passed out at school. The school nurse says it was from fatigue and I went to pick him up but he just – I just I can't get him to sleep at night because he wants to wait up for you. You know, sleep deprivation can affect the brain and cognitive function. If Jack –" he pauses and takes a shaky breath, suddenly aware of the audience around him.

"I'm, um, sorry to interrupt," Spencer awkwardly says, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

Rossi holds out his hand, "No harm done. I'm David Rossi. Who might you be?"

Aaron can tell Rossi and the rest of the team are curious and he can also tell that Spencer is incredibly nervous and afraid to say the wrong thing. He wants to pull Spencer close and comfort him – he's very obviously distressed - but he doesn't. Instead, he shoves his hands into the pockets of his pants and watches the scene play out, warily. If Spencer wasn't so damned panicky right now, Aaron knows he would start sprouting theories about body language.

"Spencer."

"Spencer's Jack's babysitter," Aarons spews out, before anyone can question his relation.

He doesn't need to look at Spencer's face to see the disappointment there. He can _feel_ it. But this is definitely, one hundred percent, not the time. Aaron's beginning to wonder if there will e_ver_ be a time. He also wonders if Spencer will be able to handle it if there isn't. Aaron suspects not.

"Just," Spencer starts, voice soft, "um, jack misses you. I know your work is really important, but family is important too."

Spencer takes tense, stiff strides back to his car and leaves the parking lot without a wave or glance to Aaron. An awkward silence falls on the group, and Aaron's not sure if they realize what just transpired or not.

Aaron kind of feels like, not only is he the worst dad ever, but also the worst husband ever. He should probably do something about that. God forbid Spencer's too mad at him to make dinner.

He clears his throat. "I should run home to check on Jack. I'll meet you at the crime scene, okay?"

He doesn't wait to hear their replies, just hops into his own car and makes the drive home.

Spencer's car isn't there when he arrives, but there is a silver sedan he doesn't recognize. It's Haley's sister, Jessica, he realizes, as he enters the house and is met with a reprimanding glare.

"Spencer's not here. He went to the library. Jack's in his room though and he's missed you."

Aaron nods, because he isn't really sure what to say. It's clear that Spencer is avoiding him. It's not that Spencer wouldn't go to the library without reason, because he would. Spencer has a brilliant mind. He spends any free time he has taking online courses to expand his knowledge or reading large, dusty tomes. But Spencer loves Jack and he would never leave him with Jessica unless he absolutely has somewhere else he needs to be. Right now, Spencer just needs to be somewhere Aaron isn't.

Aaron checks on Jack who jumps into his arms the moment he opens the door. It wrenches his heart when Jack tells him how much he's missed him as though they've been in different countries, separated from each other for months.

He kisses Jack on the forehead and tells him he has to go back to work. He watches Jack's face fall, but he quickly promises to be home early enough to tuck him into bed.

Aaron doesn't break his promise. It's late enough that Jack is in bed, but not asleep yet. He reads him a story and pulls the blankets right up to Jack's chin then kisses him goodnight.

His heart clenches a little when he enters his bedroom and Spencer's already fast asleep, facing away from Aaron and curled in on himself.

* * *

><p>When Aaron wakes the next morning it is to the smell of waffles. He quickly showers and gets dressed, then eyes Spencer, who is sliding a heaping plate of food in front of Jack.<p>

"Good morning," he says cautiously.

"Good morning, Aaron. Waffles?" Spencer asks, pointing his spatula in the direction of the wafflemaker.

"That would be great. Thank you."

It's a little tense – mostly because Aaron isn't sure whether or not Spencer is still upset with him. Jack helps keep a relative normalcy though, showing Aaron and Spencer the pictures he drew for school and yammering on about Sophia, a new girl in his class, and how she stepped on his mud pie and didn't even apologize. That jerk.

Spencer slides a plate of waffles and a bowl of sliced fruits in front of Aaron then turns to prepare a lunch for Jack.

"You should sit. Eat with me."

Aaron's not sure if it sounds as desperate as it feels, but any plea he could produce is shot down when Spencer replies,

"I've eaten already."

Spencer never eats breakfast without Aaron. They sit, the three of them, at their cozy little table every morning. Aaron will peruse the newspaper and point out interesting stories to Spencer who will ramble off facts relating to the subject. Jack will sneak out a page of homework that he 'forgot' to do the night before and beg them to help him with it. It's a perfect morning, the three of them there together being ridiculously domestic. Aaron supposes this means Spencer is still upset with him.

* * *

><p>Aaron expects his morning to just get worse, but luckily for him, it doesn't. His team catches a break; the killer's newest victim <em>survived<em>. Not only that, but he got a good enough look at the guy to give a pretty accurate description to the sketch artist after he recovered. And if that didn't help, the DNA under his nails from clawing at the face of his attacker certainly does.

Prentiss recognizes him right away as a volunteer at the homeless shelter across the street from the first crime scene. She spends the majority of the afternoon beating herself up because Orson Cormier seemed so friendly and average that she never would have pegged him.

They're finishing up with some paperwork when Rossi suggests they get together for dinner on the weekend, as a well deserved de-stressor and an obligatory holiday gathering. Aaron thinks, finally, that this might be the time.

"Do you mind if I invite someone?"

None of them look particularly surprised, but Rossi has a glint of _knowing_ in his eyes, and Aaron wonders how much he really _does_ know.

"You finally gonna introduce us to this pretty little lady of yours?" Morgan asks.

Aaron waves dismissively. "Yea, something like that."

He gathers his jacket and is the first one to leave that night.

* * *

><p>Spencer's car is in the driveway when he gets home, which is a good sign. When he opens the door, there is a delicious aroma, which is even better. Spencer, however, is not there to greet him.<p>

Aaron finds him in the kitchen, stirring a pan of vegetables as Jack does homework at the kitchen table.

"Daddy!" Jack squeals as he bulldozes into Aaron's legs.

Aaron picks him up and twirls him around once before setting him back down on solid ground.

"How was your day, buddy?"

Jack rambles on about finger painting and swings and that blasted Sophia – who ruined his mud pies, _again – _and Aaron's eyes slip to Spencer, who is watching them with a fond smile on his face.

"You're home early," he says, when Jack is finished telling his tales and retreats to the living room to watch some cartoons.

"We had a successful day."

"That's good."

"Spencer-," Aaron begins, at the same time Spencer spews out, "Aaron I –"

"Let me go first," Aaron says and Spencer hums in agreement.

"I haven't been fair to you. I don't want you to think I'm ashamed of you or of what we have because that couldn't be farther from the truth. I'm not good at sharing my personal life with other people, but it's not fair to lie to the people that I work with and it's certainly not fair to make you hide who you are to me."

Spencer stays silent for a few moments, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

"You shouldn't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. I shouldn't have put you in that situation, Aaron. Actually, did you know that – "

"Spencer," Aaron chuckles, then pulls him forward gently by the wrists.

"Right. Shut up."

Aaron laughs again and slides his mouth against Spencer's. Spencer bunches Aaron's shirt into his fists and sighs softly as the kiss is deepened, tongues sliding together and breaths mingling. He whines lowly in the back of his throat when Aaron pulls back.

"I almost forgot. Can you make a cheesecake for Saturday? Rossi is hosting a holiday dinner for the team."

He resumes kissing Spencer before he even replies.

* * *

><p>"You're not dressed?" Aaron looks sufficiently perplexed as he takes in Spencer's ratty jeans and cardigan.<p>

It's not that he's vain. Spencer could be wearing a paper bag and Aaron would show him off like he was the most beautiful person in the world, probably because he is. It's mostly that Spencer is insecure and likes to make the best possible first impression possible. So why wasn't he dressed?

Aaron had spent the majority of his morning finishing up some paperwork. It wasn't until the afternoon that the jittery excitement he harboured about introducing Spencer to his co-workers finally took over and he left to spend some time with his husband. He expected Spencer to be just and nervous as he was, but also clean and dressed appropriately. So why wasn't he ready? Did he change his mind about going to dinner with Aaron?

"I – um, what was I supposed to get dressed for?" Spencer hesitates, afraid to assume.

"Dinner? Did you change your mind about coming with me? Because I understand if you don't –"

Spencer cuts him off.

"I'm invited to dinner?"

"Of course," Aaron says, eyeing Spencer warily. "I thought you realized that. I'm sorry my communication has been less than satisfactory lately."

Spencer scoffs lightly and Aaron rolls his eyes.

"Go get ready."

Spencer stands tall and salutes.

"Sir, yes sir."

* * *

><p>They arrive at Rossi's house fifteen minutes late. Spencer is showered and dressed in a pair of khakis and a nice navy sweater vest. Aaron tries to dress casual, but just ends up wearing a suit without the coat. He proudly carries a delicious turtle cheesecake in his right hand. Spencer, who is walking closely behind him, grasps the cuff of Aaron's shirt in his hand. Aaron can tell he's nervous. He shifts the cheesecake to his other hand, and wraps his arm around Spencer's waist.<p>

He breathes out deeply and squeezes Spencer's hip.

"It's now or never, sweetheart."

Spencer hesitates, and then rings the doorbell once. It's _loud_ and it's _final_ and Spencer kind of wishes the front step would just swallow him up before someone answers the door.

No such luck.

Rossi answers the door with a smug look on his face, welcoming Spencer before his eyes even dart to Aaron.

"Spencer! Great to see you again. Jack's babysitter right?"

Spencer is awkwardly silent and his eyes dart frantically over to Aaron who tightens his grip on Spencer's waist and pulls him closer.

"Spencer's actually, well, he's my husband."

"Clearly," Rossi laughs, then gestures them inside.

Aaron and Spencer are both incredibly confused about Rossi's reaction. Did he know? He certainly didn't seem shocked. Aaron muses that he also didn't seem all that bothered by it, which is a good sign.

Rossi leads them into the house. It's nice and big and open and spacious and Spencer expects he must get lonely by himself in a place like this. There is no sign of the rest of Aaron's team, and for a minute he thinks they are the first to arrive.

Then Rossi enters the kitchen with an exaggerated flourish and calls out, "You all owe me twenty bucks!"

He pauses and then adds, "Except Garcia."

Morgan, JJ and Prentiss are standing behind a large marble island looking flabbergasted. Each one of their eyes is fixated on Spencer and it's the most incredibly unnerving experience.

After a few moments of silence, Morgan pulls out his wallet. JJ and Prentiss grab their purses and follow suit.

"You were betting on us?" Aaron asks with disbelief clear in his voice.

"It was more like a friendly wager," Rossi replies.

Morgan coughs. "So your housewife is really a househusband. Can't say I saw that coming."

All eyes turn to Spencer again.

"I brought a cheesecake," he squeaks out, nervously.

Aaron holds it up as proof and sets it on the counter.

Derek ruffles his hair and Spencer smiles, shyly, before stepping into Aaron's open arms. He beams now, and Aaron thinks this moment, with Spencer laughing into his neck at one of Rossi's jokes, is pretty near perfect.

* * *

><p>Please shoot me a review if you enjoyed. Even if you just want to say 'Cool story, bro(ette)'. :) Essentially I'm writing this because I enjoy it, but at the same time, I really like hearing what others think!<p> 


End file.
